The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: The REAL story of Ocarina of Time. NEW! CHANGED! I'm starting over again! It's different now! I'm gonna add new charactures in this Zelda story. People who were important in Link's life, but were forgoten.


Chapter 1

The Great Deku Tree's Crisis

_The woman urged her horse to go faster. The crying infant in her arms was confused, what where they doing outside in the rain? All she could focus on was getting away from the burning castle. Lightning flashed across the sky again causing the infant to scream. This woman didn't let the fact that she was deathly ill stop her from running away. Then they reached a tunnel and the horse could go no further. She jumped off and ran through the tunnel holding her baby close. She ran as fast as she could, she had to get her son away…away from the evil. She ran through a village made by children, though she didn't know that. The children of the forest hid in their houses, trying to stay away from the adult, but they all stared out their windows._

_The woman ran to the other side of the forest to the Great Deku tree. This was no ordinary tree, this tree was alive, and it was the spirit of the forest. The woman climbed under the Deku Tree and laid the infant down gently in front of the tree. She could no longer keep death at bay, as she felt it coming. She herself lay down in front of the tree. Before she died she brushed the boy's blond hair out of his eyes and said, "Link, my son, take care." And then silence. A small whoosh could be heard, and the infant, named Link, heard it too. It was gone a second later, and in it revealed a baby…but this child had…wings. He stared at the woman, not moving, on the ground and began to cry._

"A long, long time ago, before Hyrule had taken on any kind of clear shape… Three goddesses descended to this land. One was Din, who created the red earth with her flaming arms. Another was Nayru. With her wisdom, she gave law to the world. And the last one was…"

"Yahoo!" eight-year-old Link shouted as he jumped through the air. His green hat waving through the air. He landed on someone's head, shoving him into the rock he was trying to pick up. "Oops! Sorry!" He shouted to the boy, " The Great Deku Tree's story is ending, so I gotta' hurry!" He was about to make it; he could see the top of the Deku Tree right there.

"Woah, hang on there!" Someone said. Link knew that voice, three kids walked up to Link, and the one in front was the one talking. This one had well groomed red hair, and he apparently ripped the sleeves off his tunic to make him look tough. He smiled triumphantly as though he owned the world.

"Mido." Link muttered. Mido and Link have always had a rivalry.

"You can't go past here!" Mido stated.

"Nope." responded one of his cronies.

"I can go wherever I want!" Link answered defiantly.

A quiet, angry voice muttered, "Leave him alone!"

"No way!" Another one said. Mido crossed his arms.

Soon, the voice added, "I hope you heard me. I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"I'm the boss of the Kokiri Tribe." Mido said to Link, "A naïve half-person like you can't listen to the Great Deku Tree's story."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Link Shouted, "Move it!"

"Oh yeah?" Mido asked sarcastically. His cronies laughed. "Come back when you get a fairy!" he added.

Apparently irritated, the strange, childlike voice screamed, "OH C'MON! MIDO, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Link had completely ignored the voice, too focused on what Mido had said. That had done it. Fueled by uncontrollable rage; he head-butted Mido in the stomach. They started to tumble, kick, scratch, and fight.

"I'll friggin' kill you, Mido!" Link shouted. He was infuriated! Mido's little group of "tough guys" all ran in circles shouting and cheering Mido on, but none of them had the guts to jump in the fight. When he finally saw he had the upper hand, Link grabbed Mido's leg and pulled it back. "Just TRY calling me a half-person again!" Link shouted, his face red with rage. He laughed heartily at the pained expression on Mido's Face.

"Why, you little-" came a tiny voice. Next thing Link saw was a Bright yellow light. 'Mido's fairy!' Link realized, all too late.

With a loud splash, he landed in the pond. Link was in the shallow end, but he was still drenched in freezing water. "Heh, half-person." one of Mido's boys sang.

The boy who owned the voice from earlier, stepped out from be hind a nearby tree. His unique, violet eyes shot daggers at Mido. One look at the boy, and you knew he didn't belong. The wind blew his tangled, wild, purple hair. Another thing that was different about him was that he didn't where green, but grays and blacks. The boy squinted and growled, "HEY! What'd you do that for!" He slowly reached to take off his cloak, but he decided against it.

"It's 'cause he opposed Mido." Another roady said, shaking his head. Link looked up at them angrily.

"No fair!" Link said, eyeing the fairy. Mido cocked an eyebrow.

"What's unfair?" Mido asked smirking, "Fairies are part of the Kokiri tribe." He looked at his fairy, then back at Link, "She's the same as me!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted a loud booming voice. Mido's calm look disappeared at this, his eyes widened. "Oh, shoot! It's the Great Deku Tree!" Mido shouted scrambling and running. His cronies followed in a confused fashion.

Before he was out of Link's sight, Mido made a face at Link. "Naah. Fairyless!" he taunted, and then he ran off.

The boy came up to Link, and held out his hand for Link. "That Mido plays dirty!" The boy spat, still looking in the direction Mido went.

"You know, you could've helped me, Dark." Link sighed. "But, I guess I can't blame you for being scared."

The boy, named Dark, shrugged. Then, in a whisper, he said, "C'mon. I know a quick way there!" They quickly moved off.

Link looked down. Mido was right, only he was without a fairy. Even Dark, who looked nothing like a Kokiri, had a fairy. Link sat on the Great Deku Tree's root. The Deku Tree noticed Link was upset.

"Cheer up Link," The Great Deku Tree said, "Forget what Mido said." Link looked up at the Deku Tree; he seemed to have a mustache made out of bark along with other facial features.

"Great Deku Tree, why am I the only one that's different from everybody else?" Link asked. Dark, who had been struggling to crawl upon the root had slipped.

"HEY! What do you mean the _only_ one?!" Dark asked angrily. He crossed his arms, and huffed. "Are you gonna make me take the cloak off?!"

"I'm sorry, Dark." Link sighed again.

Dark smiled, "Being different isn't always bad. But I do wonder why the only ones who are _noticeably_ different are me and Link."

"I will tell you when the time comes." The Deku Tree answered with a sigh.

"…Yeah." Link muttered.

"Link!" Shouted a girl. She was running to the Deku Tree; she had leaf green hair and matching eyes, and she wore a green sweater underneath her tunic. A pink fairy followed her. Link knew her as his friend.

"Saria!" Link shouted with joy, jumping off the root. "Great timing! There's something I wanna' show you." Link reached into the pouch attached to the side of his belt, and pulled out a slingshot. "I made it myself!" Link boasted.

"How do you use it?" Saria asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well…" Link started, he gripped the handle and put a Deku nut in the center as he pulled it back, "With this, you can get fruit in the trees that you can't reach!" He aimed at a tree branch that had fruit on it and released.

"Wow! Let me try!" said Saria.

Dark, having gotten off the ground, exclaimed, "Ooh! Neat!" Then seeing the green haired girl, he smiled. "Hey Saria!"

Off in the bushes someone was spying on them. Mido. He was sitting in the bushes mumbling, "Look at that Link guy…being all lovey-dovey with Saria again." His face was red with anger. Suddenly a Deku nut hit him in the face.

"Oops! Sorry Mido!" Saria shouted.

The boy, named Dark, (no one knew his real name), yelled "Whoops! But, ya' know you kinda deserved that!" Then adding as an after thought, "Mido! You are a jerk. Face it!" Link laughed out loud, and Saria giggled. They were always entertained by Dark.

"Coming up with something like this…you're really something, Link." Saria, holding the sling-shot, told Link.

"I'm weird after all." He replied, smiling, "I guess that's why no fairy will come to me."

"That's not true!" Saria shouted, even though Link was right in front of her. "Even though you don't have a fairy, you're still my very best friend, Link!" She smiled at Link "Okay?" Link smiled back.

"Right." He said. Dark made a loud coughing sound.

"And you too, Dark." Saria giggled. Dark smiled triumphantly.

Then Link looked down, remembering something else he wanted to tell them. "By the way…I've been having the same dream over and over lately."

"The sky's pitch black…I'm standing in front of a huge house…with a peaked roof." Link explained. Dark's violet eyes widened.

"No way!" Dark exclaimed, "So have I! It was made of stone and stuff."

"Hmm…" Saria thought for a moment. "A castle maybe?"

"A castle?" Link questioned, "What's that? Something deep in the forest?"

"Well, like the Great Deku Tree told us, it's something far away from Kokiri Forest…beyond the plains." Saria said, "The world is very wide…and there are many different kinds of lands."

Dark cooed, "Cool! I need adventure…", and started to gawk at the sky, in wonder.

"The world…" Link whispered, staring at the stars. He wondered what kinds of things were out there that he didn't know about. He also craved for adventure, the sort of adventure you only hear of in fairytales. At that time, dark, ominous clouds had begun to eat away at the beautiful forest. He hadn't yet noticed them.

Link had climbed up the ladder to his tree house, and crawled into bed. "I wonder," he thought aloud, " If I told the Great Deku Tree that I wanted to leave the forest…would he allow it?" He snuggled down in bed ready to sleep. _I guess not_. He didn't know that clouds were circling the forest overhead as he slumbered; and an evil creature was working its way to the heart of the forest, toward the Great Deku Tree.

Dark, in his fruit covered tree house, opened one eye, and stuttered, "W-what a-a-are t-those c-c-clouds?", but he fell back to sleep to fast to care.

"You…" The Deku Tree started, for no evil escapes the eye of the Great Deku Tree. "Evil that invades this forest…I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

The creature's instincts kicked in, it jumped through the air, and it burrowed into the Deku tree. Someone, who lived in the forest, watched in horror as her only friend and leader was taken over by a monster.

A little blue ball of light came out from behind the bushes, and fluttered over to the Deku Tree, "…G-Great Deku Tree?" she piped up, "Great Deku Tree, hang on!"

"Navi…The evil being…is now inside me…" The Deku Tree told her.

"Great Deku Tree! What should I do?!" She asked, terrified and confused.

"My freedom…is…leaving me…" he said, in each word he sounded weaker, "The forest is in danger! The child without a fairy…Go to him, and call him here! Go, Navi!"

Mido lifted a saw in the air, "With this I'm gonna cut open a hole by Link's bed." Mido announced to himself, "And when he wakes up…" He giggled at the thought of Link falling through a hole. But Mido didn't notice the blue fairy flying overhead, to Link's house.

"Link?" Navi whispered, "Wake up." Link didn't budge. "…Link!!" She shouted, "WAKE UP LINK!!" He shot up out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and stared at her. "Finally, you're up!" She exclaimed, "I'm Navi, the Great Deku Tree sent me here."

Link didn't seem to notice what she said. _A…A fairy?!_ He thought, "Ye…YES!!! A fairy has finally come to me!" He shouted, trying to seize her.

"Gah!" Navi shouted, trying to escape his grasp, "Don't grab me!!" Link apparently got that message, but was still a little excited at all of this.

"ALL RIGHT!" Link shouted, "I'm gonna go tell Mido!" he started to walk to the door.

"There's no time for that!" Navi argued. Link didn't realize that right below him, Mido was sawing a hole in the floor; he didn't know that the next step he took, he would fall through. Link fell through the hole Mido was sawing, and landed on top of Mido.

"Huh? Mido, what're you doing here?" Link asked. "Important stuff." Mido said in a strangled and angry voice.

"Ohmygosh!!" Someone laughed, "Look at you two!!" Dark walked over laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you doing up?" Link asked. Just then a little fairy flew out from behind Dark.

The little fairy began to yell at the top of her lungs, "DARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARK!! DAAAAAARK!!" Clearly irritated, Dark grabbed the fairy and stuffed her in his pocket.

"My fairy…wanted me to see something." Dark explained.

Link got off Mido's back (Literally), and then they noticed something very strange, the grass around them was wilting very suddenly.

"The grass is withering..?" Link said.

"So are the flowers!" Dark pointed out.

"The trees too!" Mido added, looking around, "This is the first time something like this has happened!"

"It's because something evil has entered the forest!" Navi yelled, "The Great Deku Tree is in danger! Link, hurry and go!" Link then realized how important this was. The three of them walked to the Great Deku Tree, but things just didn't feel right.


End file.
